


Steam-Bath in Saradush

by Blueinkedfrost



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Ambition, F/M, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueinkedfrost/pseuds/Blueinkedfrost
Summary: Sylfana is going to kill Gromnir Il-Khan with her bare hands. Before that, she'll take a moment of luxury with her lover Edwin. Edwin romance, explicit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for baldursgategiftxchange on Tumblr, for the prompter PuggiePuggie. Sylfana is PuggiePuggie's Bhaalspawn and belongs to her. I hope that you enjoy this Edwin story!

The explosion hit with no warning. Sylfana jumped back, and swore the next moment. Gods-damned fire giants. The heavy projectiles intermittently slammed into Saradush, bursting against the magic barrier and shaking the city as if there was a bloody earthquake. This one had only downed a few roof tiles across the street, for all the noise and impact. 

Her fingers scraped through the black filth on her palms, between drying vampire blood and dark strings of what might have been a decaying small intestine. Sylfana wiped her hands on the side of her trousers again. It was a pretty useless gesture; her clothes were encrusted with vampire gore and not a little raw excrement. The pathetic monsters in Saradush's sewers hadn't been worth either her time or her trouble. Nor had the few half-decent pieces of magic jewellery and rare gems she'd bothered to take away in a grotty old purse. Sylfana had played the dew-wet innocent—as if anyone could find one of those in Saradush any more—and allowed the insipid vampire prostitute to seduce her to his lair; then, waking up below the sewers, she'd killed him with one punch. 

She turned into the rich district. Anyone looking at her would have guessed she didn't belong there, even if she hadn't been covered in blood and sewage. She wore a plain tunic and trousers below her hooded cloak, easy to move and fight in without looking costly. She preferred it when she didn't have to worry about being mugged. It was only partly a joke when she said that thieves' blood took such a long time to clean up. Guards who dared to question her presence in upper-crust districts were a different matter, but Saradush's streets were all but deserted this time of day, and Sylfana slipped quietly into the back entrance of the mansion that served as their home for now. 

Kiser Jhaeri had been a bombastic, pretentious arsehole, whose brobdingnagian vocabulary and recondite syntax undoubtedly compensated for an insufficiency in his nether regions. However, he'd done himself well. After Sylfana and her party had killed him, they'd taken possession of such-and-such many cubic feet of marble-columned, gold-tiled glory. Sylfana could hear explosions again, faint ones this time. Jan Jansen had Flasher Master Bruiser Mates to restock, in the second guest bedroom. She slipped silently by his door and went onwards to the inner courtyard. 

Kiser's amenities included a magically heated swimming pool, kept in good condition. Sylfana kicked open the gold-plated door, her hands still filthy. 

Viconia DeVir was underwater, naked as far as Sylfana could see. Her white hair clouded behind her in the clear water as she slowly swam across. She reached the edge of the pool and looked up. 

"Fearless leader, you have returned?" Viconia drawled lazily, her tone on the edge of insolence. It was her normal manner, and didn't bother Sylfana; Viconia was a competent priestess, and knew her place. 

"Get out." Sylfana threw her loot down on the tiles with a clank. "Get dressed, and send Edwin to me." 

"As you command, _sargtlsinss_." Viconia slowly, languidly rose out of the pool. Her long limbs stretched as she walked nude and unashamed from one end to the other, to the marble bench where she'd shed her robes. She wrung out her damp hair and wrapped it in one of Kiser's pile-deep towels, tossing it back over her limber shoulders. Sylfana was already in the water, soaking out her grime and muck, opening the valves to bring a fresh torrent down on her. The water came out mixed with foaming salts that smelt of cassia and sesame, a relief after the sewer stink. She dived deep suddenly, releasing her long brown ponytail and washing all the filth out of her hair. 

Viconia had left on her errand. Sylfana swum a few lengths of the pool, using the spring of energy in her strong muscles and easy athleticism. Her body was her best weapon. She had a divine fire within her, but it was her own will that had honed it to outward perfection. She was smoothly and lithely muscled, lightly tanned, and unscarred except for the calluses she worked so hard to earn. Sometimes she still felt the ghosts of past damage, knives piercing her skin and cold fingers probing the open wound, but she was long over that. The best potions and healers coin could buy had restored every last breach, even including some old acne scars from Candlekeep. Her ki flows were steady and uninterrupted within her, ready to be released on the next enemy. Her palm slapped the other end of the pool as she lapped it, testing her speed to the limits. 

Edwin came forward, leisurely enough, his red gaudy robes neatly pressed by some conjured servant. He liked to make a show of himself, unlike Sylfana: openly display wealth, power, and prestige by gold-embroidered robes and as much magical jewellery as he could cram onto himself. He was a magpie, and bent quickly to look through the discarded purse. 

He was _her_ magpie. 

"Hmm. One or two items of worth. This piece, for instance, would not be rejected by an Eltabbar pawnshop." Edwin held up an elaborately worked gold chain, designed in the shape of interlacing vines and thorns. "And I see you need me to examine these simple magics." A few pieces had been worked with the elaborate care that suggested magic lay on them, and one simple shining stone had felt impossibly cold to the touch. "Still, a paltry picking for a poor night's work, my dear." 

"I know, I know." Sylfana flipped onto her back, kicking to keep herself afloat. "The sewer-diving's always annoying, but we'll need to drag ourselves down there again. We could use a back way into Gromnir's palace." 

"Something to look forward to. (Toil, tedium, and ordure.) Did you summon me down here simply to pass my expert judgment on a few trinkets?" Edwin's fingers flicked over the stone and made it vanish into his pocket, but his eyes looked at Sylfana with another kind of hunger entirely. She smiled wickedly at him. 

"Let's fuck." She liked to be crude and effective. The monks at Candlekeep would have been scandalised by her language, and that repression probably turned her on all the more. Edwin was more the flowery sort, never able to turn off the verbosity and muttered asides to himself, but he liked it just fine when she put it to him. 

The water had slopped over his slippers, elaborate beaded affairs, and Edwin backed up a little. "Of course you remember that last time we copulated in water, it wasn't as successful as you assumed it would be." 

Like a lot of fantasies, a great idea but disappointing in practice. The water just got in the way of things. And besides, she was pretty sure Edwin couldn't swim and wouldn't admit it. But there were an awful lot of fantasies on the list, and testing them out was a lot of fun. 

"Go warm up the steam room," Sylfana said. "I'll be there. Nice and clean all over." 

A small grin, half a smirk, lurked below Edwin's moustache. She looked at the crotch of his robes and could tell she'd already got him going. "As directed. My heating spells are, as always, at your service. (Somehow it's always me doing the work.)" 

Sylfana ran her fingers through her wet hair, combing the sweet-smelling bath salts through it, taking her time. Then she pushed open the door. She could barely see. The steam was thick and the moist heat clung to her as she felt her way along the gilded spruce benches. The magical heat source in the middle of the room glowed red-gold, pulsing softly but shedding no smoke. There were lots of advantages to having a wizard lover. She stumbled on Edwin, who'd stripped down to only a towel. 

His body was familiar, almost a habit with her now. She grasped his shoulders, pinning him against the wall, and nibbled his jawline, her bites gradually becoming more insistent. Edwin eagerly groped her breasts, his hand running into the valley between them and back again. His right hand reached her cunt. His fingers slipped inside her easily. She tasted his salty sweat on his jaw. She moved her head so she wasn't swallowing beard hair, and bit deeper. He smelt like he'd freshly painted on that expensive perfume he liked, a blend of attar of roses and apricot wine. 

"Ouch ..." Edwin complained. His fingers took a wrong turn, awkwardly stretching her. _Lighten up a little_ , Sylfana told herself. She spent her life avoiding people trying to injure her and she was pretty sure she wasn't into that sort of stuff in the bedroom. Edwin loved his creature comforts. 

Or maybe she was turned on by that stuff, a little. Murder sang in her veins. She killed the vampires and she felt her Bhaalspawn blood rise with joy. Then she'd needed to satisfy her lust as well. She liked to think of herself as perfectly controlled, but maybe she wasn't as much so as she preferred. 

"All right, all right, change of pace," Sylfana offered. She opened Edwin's towel. His cock was dark red and erect, suffused with blood. She lowered herself to the floor. She licked the shaft, and felt his breathing quicken further. 

"Yes," he muttered, "most pleasing—most skilled—" She took him in her mouth, moving forward and back. His muttering was vaguely polysyllabic but not very coherent at that point. The important thing was that he didn't spend too soon. She let him go and replaced her mouth with her hand. The room was so hot that she was sweating already, her palms well lubricated. The steam flowed around them. 

"I told you, fuck me already," Sylfana said. "Want your prick in my cunt." Edwin closed his eyes, hung onto her for stability, and muttered something under his breath. His face puckered like he was trying to eat a sour apple, but his body drove against Sylfana's with the enthusiasm of a runaway lumber cart. Sylfana put the pieces together that Edwin was calling on a spell— _Good work on the concentration_ , she thought—and waited for it to take hold. She rode him fiercely, taking pleasure in the smooth length inside her. The heat suddenly intensified, concentrated into one area. He was hot, too hot, scathing and almost burning. Then she felt the cold to compensate, starting deep within her vulva and moving outwards. She felt so cold she might be numb and feel nothing, and then he'd thrust into her with his heat and restore sensations. It was delicious. 

"Pretty good ..." Sylfana sighed. 

"Exceptional, you must admit it, truly exceptional (am I not the best she's ever had?)—" Some of Edwin's spell ideas hadn't been as good, but there was no way she'd bring them up now. This one was a winner. Heat plus cold added up to electricity. Sylfana quickened her movements, tightening her pressure. Edwin was the only one she'd ever had, but she didn't mind. She wanted this, needed this, and cried out her pleasure in a wordless shout. 

Edwin gasped, his muttering only incoherent grunts now. His eyes drooped and his face fell into a familiar half-grimace, half-pout. He released his pleasure. It felt like hot molten fluid spurted into her, a volcano erupting. He didn't withdraw from her. They stayed locked together, the spell's artificial heat and cold slowly dissipating from them. Sylfana lazily toyed with his neck, and prodded the mole on his left shoulder. The steam clouds around them and Edwin's own sweat made his hair soaking wet. She was warm and comfortable. She'd taken the edge off her energies like she'd wanted. _Just what I needed_ , she thought. _Now I'm ready to go ... and commit more murder and mayhem._ Sylfana's mind wandered again to Gromnir Il-Khan, ruler of Saradush. He was her brother, he was her rival, and he had to die. Only one Bhaalspawn could live to claim their father's throne, and she swore by Bane that was going to be herself. She'd be a goddess someday. 

Sylfana jumped off the slab, stretching her limbs. Her lover liked it when she exercised naked. Edwin watched her spread her legs in a split, smirking at his own prowess. He snapped his fingers in the air, calling another spell to himself. Through the steam, Sylfana saw the glittering stone from the vampires' hold free itself from Edwin's discarded robes in the corner and fly up in the air. Edwin suddenly moved back and his head hit the wall, as if he himself was surprised by the spell's effects. He waved his hand hastily. The stone flew into his hand. He stared at it for long enough that Sylfana had to be jealous. 

"What is it?" she said. 

"I've just proved it's the perfect solstice present for me. (Do some polite formalities go here? Never mind; our relationship involves informality.) You made a far greater find than you knew or appreciated," Edwin gabbled. "Yes, my power has grown ever since I met you. (As has hers.) This is proof—I have a tome to consult—" 

She jumped him, grabbing Edwin's attention again as she straddled him. "Hold on there. Explain what I found." 

"A Netherese artifact. (Yes, yes, that incident with the scroll was unfortunate, but I'm past that now and have every single body part where it ought to be.) An ioun stone; part of a legendary circlet. I shall have it. An archmage, my dear of double delights ..." He studied her with dark eyes. She fingered his cock and felt his growing tumescence again. She and Edwin both loved power and sought it through their separate ways, through self-discipline and pride and raw ambition. Maybe they were both aroused by the divine power that surged through her veins, and maybe that wasn't always a bad thing. 

"First we resolve this over again," Sylfana offered, "and then you build your circlet and I'll kill my brother." The hardness in her hand plainly accepted her terms. Edwin's focus was back on her. They could negotiate this business to their mutual satisfaction, and then return to their shared goal. 

Conquer Saradush, Gromnir Il-Khan's city. Burn his palace, kill him with her bare hands, hunt down her other living brothers and sisters one by one. Reign in power one day, with her archmage lover by her side. Life couldn't be better. 


End file.
